


The Cold Beauty

by NefariousandElegant



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Beauty Within, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blue Rose - Freeform, Cursed Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Talking Cat, Yuri Plisetsky as a cat, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousandElegant/pseuds/NefariousandElegant
Summary: He has been cursed for years to live alone and to be disgraced with powers he never wanted. He is selfish and arrogant. Cold. Only one can change him and help everything be restored. After years of waiting for the one, he finally arrives. Victor never thought he could return to normal until he laid eyes on a true beauty... Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Our Beauty in Blades

Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Russia, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. His castle housed the most beautiful and talented people. Many traveled to see the beauty and wonders that the prince’s kingdom, St. Petersburg, held. The prince basked in the love and attention that the villagers in the kingdom gave to him. To the eyes of his people, he was magnificent. But they did not see what was beneath his charm and beauty. Although he was loved by all and had everything he wanted, his heart was filled with greed and arrogance. He was unkind and the selfishness warped his heart into something hideous. Every month he would hold a ball and each one was a magnificent endeavor. The prince taxed his kingdom to throw these parties and to fill his castle with the most glorious objects and people. Blinded by his greed, he refused to acknowledge the growing poverty that was enveloping the people in his kingdom and continued to tax them. Yet, despite the taxation, the villagers continued to love him.

Then one night, the prince held another party in celebration of his birthday. The prince sat in his throne while his guests danced and laughed. Music filled the room as he watched his guests, proud of the beauty he saw. Nothing below perfect was allowed in his castle.  
But at the stroke of midnight and in the climax of the celebration, an unexpected visitor came to the castle. She asked for shelter from the bitter storm that danced outside. Her robes were covered in mud and were torn and fatigue was drawn across her face. The visitor asked for a meal as well for she had not eaten in days. As a gift, she offered the prince a single blue rose. Repulsed by her appearance and lack of beauty, he turned her away. The young woman told the prince to not be deceived by appearances and that beauty lied within. 

Angered by the interruption of his party, the prince threw the blue rose aside and rejected her once more. Unlike his kingdom, the woman could see that the prince’s heart held no love or compassion. Her robes transformed into a white dress and beauty suddenly enveloped her face, revealing her true self and magic. Magic had been feared and hated in the kingdom St. Petersburg. Seeing the enchantress that stood before him, the prince drew back and begged for forgiveness, but it had been too late. As punishment, the woman cursed the prince and everyone that lived within his castle. From the lack of love and compassion for his people, she cursed him to never be loved by the villagers. For his cold heart, she gave him disgraced sorcery and took the beauty from his castle. The prince was also never to leave the borders of his estate again. She left one more powerful spell, causing it to be a never-ending winter at the grounds of the castle.

 

The castle, now overgrown and hidden, was forgotten by the world. For the enchantress erased the memory of the castle, the prince, and all who lived there from the villagers. But the blue rose that she had offered was a truly a special rose. If he could learn to be kind and to love another then earn their love, everything would be as it was. As days turned to weeks and as weeks turned to years, the prince, now lonely and ashamed, gave up hope that he would ever have his life restored. Once filled with arrogance and self-love, the prince now hated himself and the magic that the enchantress had cursed him with. He watched the petals fall over the years, hate and anger filling his heart with each one that fell. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was going to be late again. He had promised his parents that he would be back after an hour, but he was pretty sure it had been more than that. Yuuri Katsuki ran through the thick woods, carrying a satchel and a pair of skates. Yuuri had enjoyed skating on his lake. Well, it wasn’t HIS Lake, but he had found it when he was eight years old after his favorite dog had decided to run off. He hadn’t told anyone about his hiding place except his older sister Mari. Eventually his parents found about his skating and were glad that he had found a hobby. They had even given him a pair of skates for his birthday. He smiled as he ran, recalling the memory of him and his sister skating together when they were younger. 

Yuuri looked up at the sun that was disappearing behind a thick layer of clouds. St. Petersburg had recently been experiencing an icy and snowy winter, but today the sun had finally decided to pay visit. Yuuri couldn’t pass up the opportunity to go skating. He would skate everyday if he could, but due to the lack of money and clothes to keep him warm, he had been cooped up inside. It hadn’t been too bad though... he had been able to draw and read in the comfort of his own home. Still, the sensation of skating trumped everything else.

The sight of a small cottage came into view as Yuuri came upon a large frozen field. Smoke was billowing from the chimney which told Yuuri that his mother had already started making dinner and guilt pooled in his stomach. He was supposed to help make dinner tonight. He leaned down, his hands on his knees then adjusted the pair of glasses on his nose. Tired from running through the woods, Yuuri took a deep breath and began to run across the snowy field. He burst into the cottage, startling his mother and causing her to shriek. The loaf of bread that she was holding fell to the stone-cold floor as she jumped. Yuuri quickly set his skates and satchel down then picked up the bread. 

“Sorry! So sorry, mother. Sorry, I was just-I was just running an errand and… I-it was really busy and I just lost track of time. I’m sorry.” He quickly placed the warm bread into his mother’s hands and bowed respectfully. Yuuri closed his eyes, expecting his mother to reprimand him. However, his mother, Hiroko, leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

“How was skating, Yuuri?” She wrapped the bread in towel to keep it warm then handed him a steaming bowl of soup. Yuuri glanced down at the bowl then looked at her, a smile pulling at his lips. His mother was too kind to him… After placing the bowl on the table, he took off his heavy coat and kicked the snow off his boots.

“It was really nice… I forgot how fun it is to skate. It’s like… flying.” He sat down at the small table that sat in the corner and took a sip of the steaming pork soup. His mother’s recipe for pork soup had always been his favorite. A blush spread across his chest as he dipped his head down. “I’m sorry for not helping with dinner. I’ll make it up to you.” 

“It’s alright, Yuuri.” She began to roll out another lump of dough across the counter and smiled sweetly. “Don’t tell Mari though, she’ll be quite jealous that you went skating without her.” Oh he knew. His family struggled to get by just as it is. Mari and his parent’s held a small bakery on the west side of the village. It made just enough money for them to survive, but even then sometimes it wasn’t enough. It was especially hard during times like these when the ground would freeze over, making it difficult to plant and farm. Yuuri and Mari would spend most of their time working or delivering special orders of bread or pastries across St. Petersburg. Fortunately, sometimes they were lucky enough to get a very generous client who would tip them a few coins extra. 

“Did you have some soup as well, mother?” He rubbed his eyed underneath his glasses as he spoke. Hiroko nodded as she sprinkled flour on the dough. It was a habit to ask this because most the time, Yuuri felt like he was in the way. He didn’t work as much as he should and he would be willing to eat a little less just to make sure his family was alright… He wished he could be better…  
He gazed out the window and across the field. Yuuri wished he could skate more. Everyday. It was a way for him to escape. When he skated, he never felt so alive. The door slammed open as Mari and his father, Toshiya, shuffled into the cottage. Yuuri smiled to greet them, but his smiled faded as soon Mari glared at him. 

“Um… Hello? Where were you today? We had a bunch of deliveries that needed to be taken care of. I had to do them myself.” She huffed and hung her coat up. Yuuri’s father patted him on the back then made his way to kiss his wife on the cheek. Yuuri toed the floor and his hands twitched nervously. He pulled on his blue scarf.  
“Well, I was-“

“You were what?”

“I was… um. Skating?” He mumbled as he toed the floor and Mari sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she rubbed her forehead. She couldn’t stay mad at her younger brother… plus he needed to enjoy himself once in a while. Also… she loved skating herself.

“Was it fun?” She asked and sat down at the table. “How are your jumps? And hey! You went without me!?” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

“They’re good. It was amazing. Maybe we can go skating together tomorrow?” He took another sip of his soup. The dim light in the cottage made the blades of his worn out skates sparkle and it caught his eye. The sight of his skates and the thought of skating with his sister made his heart jump with excitement. Mari looked at Yuuri and smiled sadly. 

“I wish I could, Yuuri. But we got an order from out of town. I have to leave tonight, so I can get it there by tomorrow.” Yuuri hated orders from outside of town. It always took them ages to get to their destination. He nodded, his excitement deflating a little. Mari sighed. “Hey, how about we go skating when I get back? I bet I could still skate circles around you.”

“You wish.” Yuuri smirked. “I could go, you know? I can take the order.” Mari laughed and shook her head. 

“No, I’m going to go do it. You need to stay here with mom and dad.” Yuuri sighed. Why was she always so overprotective? 

“Well, I feel bad for missing work. So, how can I make it up to you?” 

“Here…” Mari pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and slid it across the table to her brother. Yuuri caught it and saw names listed across it. “These are the orders that need to be delivered tomorrow. I think you can handle them.” She ran her fingers through her short hair. Yuuri nodded and tucked the list into his pocket. 

“Are you sure it’s safe, Mari? The journey might be difficult a-and the snow might-“

“I’ll be okay, little brother.” She stood up and stretched, her shoulders aching from carrying all those deliveries. Mari stopped when she noticed the fear that was plastered on Yuuri’s face. She knew that her little brother always worried too much and got anxious easily. “It’s okay, Yuuri. I promise I’ll be back by mid-day tomorrow.” Yuuri sighed and nodded, poking the soup with his spoon. “Come on.” She yanked him up by his arm. “You can help me load the carriage.” She dragged her brother out the door and smiled as he laughed. 

Yuuri placed a large bag of flour into the back of the carriage and glanced at his sister who was putting on her large coat. 

“I’m really not sure you should go at this time of day, Mari. It’s going to be dark soon and it’s going to get colder and-“Mari glared at him as her brother babbled. 

“Yuuri. It’ll be fine. Loosen up, little brother. You worry too much.” She hugged her parents then climbed into the carriage. Yuuri shuffled over then patted the family’s large golden horse’s neck. The horse shoved his nose into Yuuri’s chest, causing the young man to chuckle. The horse, Honey, had been with the family for a few years. Last winter food was so scarce that the Katsuki family almost had to resort to getting rid of him… 

“Be safe…” Yuuri whispered then grinned up at his older sister. She winked. 

“Aren’t I always? Remember, you and I. Skating tomorrow?” Yuur nodded as Mari slapped the reins and took off. Yuuri’s parents waved after their daughter then made their way back into the warmth of the cottage, but their son stayed put. He stood there and watched as his sister faded into the distance, snow slowly beginning to fall and worry seeping into his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh look you’ve gotten so tall, Yuuri!” Said Ms. Norris, her voice coated with a thick Russian accent. She was a regular customer that asked for a package of flour, four loaves of wheat, and one lemon pie every Sunday. Yuuri forced a smile and nodded.

“ "Y-yep. I guess I am…”

“How old are you again, darling?”

“Uh…. Twenty-three, ma’am.” 

“Oh such a handsome young man you are. You know, my granddaughter is in need of a husband.” She pinched his cheek and cackled, causing Yuuri to cringe inside. He quickly handed the woman her order in exchange for some gold coins and walked away as the woman chatted to herself. 

This would be so much easier if Mari was here…He thought as he pulled his scarf over his nose. Yuuri had gotten up early with the intentions of getting through the orders before noon, but it had taken longer than he thought. Usually he and Mari would be done by noon. She would chat up the clients as Yuuri stood behind. Not talking. And hiding. Then rushing ahead to get away from the social interaction. Thankfully Mrs. Norris had been the last order, so as usual, Yuuri raced to the bakery. 

“Hi, Yuuri!” Yuuri smiled at his mother’s cheery greeting and waved silently, noticing a customer standing at the front counter. He rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve and began to make his way to the pantry. 

“Oh, Yuuri. Could you take that tray of biscuits with you? Then you can head back home. Quickly now, your nose is already red and you look like you're freezing. Oh! And Mari should be home by now. ” He nodded at the flood of questions then quickly grabbed the tray and disappeared behind the door. 

“Very quiet isn’t he, Hiroko?” The customer said then chuckled. Yuuri, overhearing the comment, blushed and began to eat biscuit off the warm tray he was holding. He just didn’t like to talk to people… was that so bad? At least work was done for the day. Anticipation flooded his veins as he remembered his sisters promise to skate. He quickly made his way home and smiled seeing Honey grazing hay by the cottage. 

"Mari! Mari, I'm home! Come on and get your skates!" Yuuri threw the front door open and ran through the house. He quickly threw his skates over his shoulder and tightened the scarf that hung around his neck. "Mari?" Yuuri ran into her bedroom, but stopped. There was no sign of his sister. "Mari? Are you gonna pop out and scare me like you used to when we were kids? If so... I will kick you. Or... I'll make sure you fall on your ass when we skate." He smiled playfully to himself then returned outside. "Mari? Where are you?"

His sister should be there. The horse was here, so where was she? Yuuri glanced down the path his sister took the previous night then walked over to the horse. The horse was there, but there was no sign of Mari. Or the carriage. "Mari?" He shouted, worry edged within his voice. "Honey, where is Mari?" He patted the horses neck and sighed. Yuuri stopped when he felt something moist on his hand. Something red was on his palm. Everything froze as he realization hit him. Blood.

"MARI?!" Yuuri suddenly shouted. He quickly checked the horse to make sure it was just a scratch on it's neck. But when he found no wound, anxiety seized his mind.

She's fine... she's okay. Just breathe. Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to ten. Whenever he had been scared or anxiety threatened to choke him, Mari would have him count to ten and would tell him to breathe. 

One, two, three... she's okay.

Four, five, six... where is she? 

Seven, eight, nine... What if it's her blood? 

Yuuri gasped then bolted back into the cottage, dropping his skates into the snow in the process. He quickly threw his satchel over his shoulder then made his way into bone-chilling air, not bothering to close the door behind him. Grabbing the bridle of Honey, Yuuri heaved himself onto her back. 

One, two, three... I'll find her.

Four, five, six, seven... Breathe. 

Eight, nine, ten... I'm coming, Mari. 

He clicked his tongue and slapped the reins. The cold temperature bit his red ears as he flew through the air on the speeding horse. As Yuuri made his way down the same path his sister had taken, he didn't even notice the blood that was still on his hand...


	2. The Cold Exchange

Yuuri Katsuki was no stranger to the woods. He grew up playing with his sister in the shadows of the trees and would climb them for hours. Once he had climbed up a little too high and lost his footing then fell through the branches, breaking his leg. And goodness did it hurt… In that moment, the woods were scary to Yuuri, but Mari had been there. So, his fear subsided quickly as she carried him on her back all the way home. He remembered that she kept telling him jokes as he cried and told him not to be afraid, reassuring him that everything would be alright. The woods didn’t seem so scary after that…Until now. Mari wasn’t with him. He was alone with his horse in search for his sister as snow began to fall. His throat ached from shouting and he shivered, pushing his blue scarf up and closer to his chin.

“MARI!” He croaked. How long had he been out here? What if she was hurt? What if she was…

No. He wouldn’t let him reach that thought even though his anxiety kept shoving him towards it.

“Mari! Mari?? MARI! Where are you!?” Yuuri huffed and could see the plumes of his breath in front of him. His parents would be home by now. He should be there with them and his sister, laughing and eating pork soup. “Mari!! M-“ Yuuri gasped as his horse lifted his front legs, whinnying in fright. “It’s okay… We’re okay, Honey. It’s-“ His voice faded as they came upon a fork in the dirt road. "It's okay..." He whispered and brushed her mane with his fingertips while she snorted.

Which way...? He thought as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Yuuri winced when he tasted blood. He had been working at the inside of his cheek from anxiety ever since he left home. Suddenly, a wild gust of wind blew, causing Yuuri's scarf to float off his shoulders. He reached for it as another puff of wind blustered, knocking down a tree across the left road. Honey bucked and neighed loudly. Yuuri toppled to the ground. His head hit the ground with a smack then snapped back up. His vision blurred for a few moments, but he focused when he saw his horse moving ferociously.

"Honey! Whoa, girl. It's okay! No, don't run away! DON'T- HONEY!" He screamed as he reached for her bridle, but it was too late. His horse sped off into the trees and Yuuri groaned. This was not going the way he had planned. He rubbed the back of his head and sucked in his breath quickly, knowing that a bump was going to be there by morning. He reached for his glasses that had fallen a few feet away then cleaned them off with his sleeve. "Okay..." He huffed as he put his glasses back on. "Well, that road isn't an option." The young man glared at the fallen tree as he stood and began to make his way towards the road on the right. He wrapped his arms around himself while his teeth chattered.

_Mari, where are you??_

He continued to stumble deeper into the woods. Fear hugged his chest and his breath came out in harsh bursts. _One, two, three... breathe... four, five, six..._ "MARI!"... _seven, eight, nine-te_ -Yuuri's feet paused when he noticed a fallen carriage on the side of the road ahead. Mari... Before he could register what was happening, his feet were moving faster than light itself. He fell to his knees beside the carriage. "Okay, here's the carriage... where's Mari?" He mumbled.

"Hello!? Mari?? Mari, where are you!?" His heart jumped abruptly when he noticed footprints leading farther into the trees. _One, two, three... Breathe... Four, five six-Oh forget it_. He ran, following the footprints. Yuuri stared at the ground and kept track of the prints as he ran, not paying attention to anything in front of him. He was soon brought to a stop when he ran head first into something hard with a loud bang. He groaned in frustration, ready to tear apart whatever was in his way. He had to find his sister. Yuuri's eyes met a tall, rusty wrought iron gate that was slightly ajar. A chill kissed down his spine as he saw a large castle in the distance behind the gate.

"Mari?" He said, a bit quieter this time. The castle was intimidating and looked pitch black in the swirling snow. Deep breathe...

I can do this.

Yuuri pulled his sleeves over his hands then wrapped his arms around himself again as he made his way past the gate and towards the ominous castle...  
___________________________________________________________________________________

The grounds of the castle were a lot bigger than Yuuri had thought. He passed a large fountain and many overgrown hedges, all looking decrepit and old. _Where is Mari? Why is she here? IF she's here..._ Yuuri shuffled through the snow noticing that every surface, every blade of grass and twig was growing long ice crystals ten or more millimetres in length. Regret flooded his mind. The temperature must have dropped severely and he should have brought a heavier coat. He could hear his sister's voice reprimanding him if she saw him in such conditions. The castle loomed overhead and Yuuri hesitantly climbed a large spiral staircase that ended at two tall doors. He reached for the large knocker that was shaped like a lion that held a very frightening expression. Fear pulled at him from every direction and his hand faltered.

"Stop it. Don't be a coward..." The young man whispered and tugged the door open. His hair flew back from the gust of air that came from inside. Everything was dark... but slowly his vision focused and Yuuri noticed a fire roaring in a large fireplace. Candles lined the walls and they all meet at a tall staircase that sat in the middle of the room. "H-Hello? Mari?" His voice echoed throughout the vast space.

"It's a boy..." Someone muttered. Yuuri gasped and turned at the sound of the whispering voice. The door swiftly shut behind him, trapping him inside. He heard what sounded like scratching and saw a shadow race across the wall above the fireplace.

"Hello? Who's there? I-I'm trying to find my sister... Mari?" Yuuri wandered over towards the staircase and glanced up at the substantial chandelier that hung above him. Whoever lived here must be very rich...

"Is he here for the other?" A soft voice chimed from the other side of the room. Yuuri jerked, his head snapping in the direction of the other voice.

"The other?" He shouted. "I-is that my sister? Who are you?" He gripped a candle and pulled it from the wall then held it in front of him to get a better view of his surroundings.

"Yuuri?" That voice. He knew that voice. _Mari._

"Mari!? I'm here! I'm coming!" Yuuri sped up the steps of the marble staircase, stumbling once, then regaining his balance.

"Yuuri? Is that you!?" He saw a large, stone doorway leading down into blackness. Pushing his fears aside, he raced down the spiraling stairs then stumbled into some sort of dungeon.

"Mari!?"

"Yuuri, I'm over here!" When he saw his sister behind bars in some sort of prison, anger burned in his chest. Why was she here? Why would someone do this... He rushed towards her and gripped the bars in front of her. Relief filled his mind, seeing her alive.

"Mari! What happened! H-Honey came home and-what are you doing here? There was blood a-and-" Mari squeezed her hand through the bars and grabbed his. Yuuri startled slightly at her cold touch. "You're like ice, Mari... a-and your head!" He grimaced at the cut that shot across her forehead.

"I'm fine, Yuuri. You need to get out of here. Run. Go take care of mom and dad-"

"I am not leaving you, Mari. There must be some way to get you out." Yuuri pushed on blocks of stone, hoping to find a trigger, a button, anything.

"No, Yuuri. I can't. Get out of here before he finds you."

"NO. Who put you in here!? Who did this to you?" Mari flinched at the panicked tone of his voice. He set the candle on the cold cement then pulled on the bars that trapped his sister. He had to get her out. Mari clutched his wrist and stared at him, her eyes wide and scared.

"YUURI. I said go-"

"No, I'm going to get you out of here, Mari." He began to tug on the bars once more then kicked them when they wouldn't budge, groaning in frustration.

"She's not going anywhere..." The voice Yuuri heard sent a chill down his neck. The voice was thick with a Russian accent yet smooth as honey. It was cold... He felt a strong hand grasp his upper arm and yank him around with so much force that it hurt.

"Yuuri!" Mari gasped and reached out to feel her brother's touch again.

"Quiet." The intruder shouted then glared down at the man in his grip. Yuuri met the bluest eyes he had ever seen... like crystals. His hair was silver... he was. Beautiful. Hate pooled in his stomach as he scowled.

"Let my sister go." He commanded and pulled his arm back. Mari's kidnapper tightened his grip as a smirk formed on his lips.

"She came into my castle uninvited and stole from me. So, she stays." His breath felt so cold on Yuuri's face...

"Okay, I didn't steal any damned thing, got that?" Mari spit at his feet. Yuuri would have laughed at his sisters actions, but right now he was furious.

"What did she steal?" Yuuri snapped. He wasn't scared anymore, just angry.

"An apple." The silver-haired man said deathly quiet. "She will pay by staying here in this cell for eternity."

"Eternity? That's a bit dramatic, ey charming? And the talking cat offered it to me!" Yuuri flinched at his sisters words. A talking cat? The cut on her forehead was obviously affecting her and was not helping in the slightest.

"All this for an apple? An apple. It's an apple." He shoved the man that towered over him square in the chest. "I'm not leaving without my sister." Yuuri glared evenly at man. The man shoved him aside.

"Oh yes you are... unless you wish to take her place." Take her place...? Yuuri's ears perked up and he glanced at his sister's face. She looked tough as always, but fear lingered. Mari must have known what her brother was thinking because she quickly shook her head and grasped the bars so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"Yuuri, don't even think about it." She gritted. "There is no way in hell that I am letting you-"

"If I did." Declared Yuuri, shouting over his sisters words and silencing her."Would you let her go?" The man turned, surprised. He quickly covered it with a sly grin.

"You would take your sisters place?" Yuuri lifted his chin, courage shooting through his veins. He took a deep breath and continued to eye the man.

"Yes."

"-Yurri no-" Mari pulled on the bars as they suddenly opened. The man placed a hand on her arm and pushed her to the floor. Yuuri ran to her side and took her face in his hands. He wanted to apologize for how cold his hands were... Yuuri smiled sadly as he gently ran his thumb across the cut on her head.

"Mari... Mari, listen to me. Run and don't look back. I'll be okay..." Mari was crying now and a sob escaped her lips.

"Yuuri... N-no..." Yuuri pulled her into tight hug. He hated seeing his older sister like this... But he knew what he had to do.

"You've always protected me... let me do this. I can do this, Mari. I'll be okay..." His sister was suddenly pulled out of his grasp. Mari continued to scream his name, but Yuuri stood and walked into the cell, closing the door himself.

"YUURI, NO! Please, t-take me instead... Yuuri..." The silver-haired man began to walk out, but stopped shortly and looked at his new prisoner.

"You took her place..." Yuuri scoffed and shook his head, his eyes shooting towards his sister then back again.

"She's my sister.

"And you're a fool..." Yuuri's kidnapper carried his screaming sister out of the dungeon. The young man shut his eyes as he tried to drown out his sister's cries.

One, two, three... Breathe.

Four, five, six... "Yuuri!"

seven, eight, nine... Goodbye, Mari...

Ten.

With that, Yuuri fell to his knees as he gripped the bars, a tear slipping down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bleh... bye bye Mari. Hello, Victor Nikiforov.


	3. A New Life

Yuuri had always been a very artistic child. After picking up a pencil at the age of three and drawing a dog, he never stopped. He loved to draw everything and every person he saw. Of course he kept his drawings to himself until one day Mari discovered his secret talent after finding a notebook full of intricate sketches. Like skating, drawing or painting was an escape. A place where he could go and lose himself in. So when he found a charred piece of coal on the stone floor in his cell, he began to draw across on the stone and wall. He sighed as he drew a small landscape, boredom weighing at his mind. Slowly, he began to draw a pair of eyes... those blue eyes that pierced into his mind. A burnt piece of charcoal wouldn't even do those eyes justice... they were just so blue...

 _Stop it_... Yuuri shook his head and threw the coal across the room. It hit the other side of the cell, the thunk echoing through the dungeon. So, he was stuck in the cell for the rest of his life... _well, It could be worse,_ He thought... But could it though? He'd never see his parents or sister again. Never smell the fresh loaves of bread that his talented mother prepared at the bakery... He could never skate again...

His head throbbed and he lifted his hand to the back of his head. Yuuri winced when his fingertips met a large bump...

 _Ah there it is... that damned horse..._ His stomach growled loudly and he moaned. Well, maybe food was overrated. But he would kill for a bowl of pork soup right now...

Yuuri stood and paced the cell then fidgeted with his glasses, deep in thought. Maybe he could escape? No, the square window was too small and he could never fit through it... Maybe he could break down the bars? Obviously that was out of the question. He ran his fingers through his black hair and threw himself back onto the chilled floor with a huff. How long had he been in here? Hours? Minutes? He didn't care... honestly? He was too tired to care... The cell had grown quite dark now and sleep kept tugging at the back of his neck.

His eyes slowly drooped, but a breeze caused him to shiver. How was he going to die? Starvation? Thirst? Hypothermia? This place _was_ quite colder than the village. Sleep began to creep it's way behind his eyes again as he finally dozed off, despite his grumbling stomach and the cold.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Of course he is, you idiot."

"Well, he looks dead..." Yuuri twitched as two voices argued...

"I think he looks attractive..." A different voice purred.

"Oh put a sock in it, Chris..." His eyelids slowly lifted. Was someone there? Yuuri picked his head off from his shoulder and winced at the aching that pulsed in his head.

"SHH-He's waking up-shutup shutup shutup." The sound of frantic shuffling footprints echoed throughout the cell's. Yuuri's vision focused and he quickly looked towards the direction of the voices.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" He stood as he heard a faint whisper. "C-Can you help me? ." Yuuri dragged his feet across the stone and yawned. "Hello?"

"HELLO!" A figure jumped in front of the bars, startling the prisoner.

"AH!" Yuuri leapt back and stared at the stranger in front of him with wide eyes. The young man in front of him looked to be about his age and had a very excited grin plastered on his face. The strange thing was... he was gray and pale. His clothes, his hair, his eyes... everything. As if he was a ghost.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Pichit! It's nice to meet you..." He waved then rested both his hands on his hips. Yuuri just stared...

"Are you... Are you a ghost?" Pichit chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm quite alive." He lifted his arm for Yuuri to see and pinched it. "See? Alive and breathing." Yuuri licked his lips.

"O-kay... Can you help me?"

"We haven't had visitors in our home in ages." Pichit interrupted. "Your sister was the first after a long time... she's a bit rude, you know."

"Um... Will you help me-"

"Pichit... that's no way to greet out guest..." Another figured walked over to Pichit and leaned against him. He was slightly taller and the top of his hair was white while the layer underneath was a dark gray. In fact... he was completely gray as well. The same color as the stone in the cell... Confused, Yuuri kept glancing between the two figures.

"Well, hello Yuuri..." He had a thick, fruity accent and he winked.

"... Uh... Hello." What the hell was happening? Who were these people? "Can you two help m-"

"Oh He's a lot more attractive when he's awake..." Said the taller one, causing Pichit to roll his eyes.

"Alright. Enough, Chris." _Ah... so that's Chris. "_ ANYWAYS! Are you hungry, Yuuri? You look hungry." Pichit clapped his hands and smiled warmly. Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach growled. Chris smirked and Pichit laughed at his stomach's answer. "Well, that settles it. Let's get you out of here."

"Oy, don't you dare." Shouted a Russian accent. Fear rippled across Yuuri's skin, thinking his kidnapper had returned... Pichit and Chris both looked to their left and Yuuri backed up, expecting to see another man. His anxiety suddenly melted away when a white cat pushed past the other two's feet. Was the cat... frowning? "I'll tell Viktor what you two are doing. We aren't supposed to fraternize with the prisoner." Yuuri froze as the cat opened it's mouth and spoke. A talking cat?

 _Okay, I'm dreaming... Surely, I'm dreaming_. Pichit pouted as he glanced at Yuuri then down at the angry cat."But our guest needs a warm meal and a nice bed!" Chris nodded as his eyes roamed over Yuuri.

"Mm yes, he can bunk with me..." The cat hissed and pawed at Pichit's ankle.

"Guest!? He isn't our guest, you idiots. We'll be in a lot of trouble if he finds out."

Yuuri cleared his throat and his hands twitched. "Um... Excuse me..." The cat's ears flattened as it glared at him. "Are you... you can... you're a talking cat..."

"Yeah? Well, you're fat pig." Yuuri's jaw snapped shut while he pushed himself against the wall, trying to get far away from the bizarre three.

"Yurio." Pichit snapped quickly through clenched teeth then smiled again. "That's no way to talk to Yuuri. Now, you can either run and go tell the master ooooor..." He sang. "I could throw you into the lake again." So it's name was Yurio...

"That's not my name, Stupid." Or not... He wasn't a very nice cat, was he? Yuuri shivered again and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. _This is just a dream... He'll wake up in bed and everything will be normal..._ Pichit's smile faltered as sympathy filled colorless his eyes.

"You must be freezing, Yuuri. Let us get you out of there. Chris?" Chris nodded then smirked at Yuuri once more before walking away. A sudden and ear-splitting click sounded throughout the cell and the bars opened. Pichit made his way into the frigid cell and kindly held out his hand. "Don't be afraid... I don't bite like Yurio does." He received a sharp, loud hiss after saying that. Yuuri glanced nervously at Pichit's gray hand then took it, hesitant.

"W-where are we going?"

"To get you some food. Also you deserve a nice tour of the castle since you're going to be living here from now on..." He led Yuuri out of the cell and up the spiraling staircase, the cat (whose name apparently wasn't Yurio) and Chris right on their heels. Yuuri looked over his shoulder then back at the man in front of him.

"But I thought..." Chris scoffed, shushing Yuuri.

"Thought you had to stay in there for "eternity"? Absolutely not. Someone like you shouldn't have to."

"B-but he said..." Yuuri stuttered, but Pichit shrugged and continued to pull Yuuri after him.

"The master says things when he's angry. We all do. Now, what are you hungry for, Yuuri?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was a lot more magnificent than Yuuri though. Statues and sculptures were posed around every corner. The floor was marble, but had a pretty impressive layer of dust covering it. Chandeliers lined the hallways and large faded paintings hung on the walls. Pichit chattered and acted as an impressive tour guide while Chris continued to make comments about Yuuri and his hair. However, their voices sounded quite distant to Yuuri. Staring at the ceiling as he walked, his jaw hung open from amazement. He was absolutely captivated by the intricate details that flowed through the castle. He was especially enchanted by the detailed paintings that covered the vaulted ceilings.

"Yuuri?" His attention was brought back when he noticed that Pichit had stopped walking. Pichit beamed at him. "The kitchen is this way. How about some soup? That'll warm you up..." The mention of soup reminded Yuuri of home and his heart felt like it was sinking. He nodded quietly and Pichit hesitated, watching Yuuri with scrutinizing eyes. A smile returned to his face and with a tug on his arm, he led Yuuri into a room. A long table sat in the middle, surrounded by felted chairs and another impressive chandelier filled with candles hung above it. Chris pushed Yuuri into a chair and patted his head before disappearing out of the room. Yuuri glanced up as Pichit turned to follow Chris and reached for his sleeve, tugging gently.

"Thank you..." Pichit gaped at him then nodded.

"Of course, Yuuri." He patted his new friends shoulder then slipped out of the room. Yuuri sat in his chair as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. A talking cat, two colorless men, and a kidnapper... what else was this castle hiding? The door creaked open again and Yuuri turned, expecting to see Pichit, but was met with three pairs of eyes staring at him. Three little girls poked their heads out, curious.

"Erm... Hello..." He held up is hand as a greeting, but the three pairs of eyes dashed behind the door. _Okay... guess they don't want to talk_. Suddenly, a young woman burst into the dining room with a platter of various tea and crumpets . Yuuri almost flew out of his chair at the sudden entrance.

"I can't believe it..." The stranger breathed. "A guest in our castle." She dropped the platter of tea onto the table with a loud bang then took a seat beside him. Yuuri stared at her nervously and inched his chair away from her a bit. She scooted closer, her big eyes staring at him. "Do you like tea?"

"Uh... I-I guess so?" He whispered as he sunk lower in his seat, trying to escape.

"Oh marvelous!" She lifted a teapot off the platter then began to pour him a steaming cup of tea. "My name is Yuko by the way. Sorry if my girls scared you ago... they're always bit shy at first when it comes to meeting new people. It's been so long since we've had someone new in the castle..." A harsh but jubilant laugh escaped her lips.

"Those were your girls just then...?" Yuko nodded vigorously as she continued to smile. 

"One lump or two? Would you like cream in your tea? Wait, do you even like tea? I should have asked if you wanted coffee..." Yuuri blinked as she babbled. She seemed quite excited... a little too excited if Yuuri had to be honest.

"N-No... Tea is fine. Thank you." Yuko had her hair tied up in a bun and seemed to be a little older than Yuuri. But he noticed that she was colorless just like the others. As if the color had been sucked out of her... Yuko looked so out of place among the colors that were spread around the room. Yuuri lifted the teacup to his chapped lips and took a sip, heat spreading down his chest and to his stomach. It was a relief to finally be warming up.

"It was really brave. What you did for your sister..." Yuko stated calmly after a few moments of silently watching him. Yuuri's sips faltered as he glanced at her. She shrugged her shoulders and gazed at him evenly. "We all think so... Pichit, Chris, everyone... even Yurio, but he won't admit it. The master can be quite intimidating, huh?" Yuuri's eyes darted to the swirling cup of tea he held in his hands without a word. "You know... He's really quite nice when you get to know him..."

"I don't want to get to know him." Yuuri quipped as he placed the teacup back onto the table. He folded his arms against his chest, avoiding Yuko's eyes. She sighed and picked a stray thread from her skit. Sadness laid beneath her smile...

"I guess that is to be expected..." He didn't reply as he glowered at the table. He just wanted to go home. The door swung open as Pichit entered with a bowl of soup in his hands while the talking cat was following, carrying a spoon in his mouth.

"Here ya go, Yuuri! This should quiet your stomach. Yurio, give him the spoon so he can eat." Pichit laid a cloth napkin across Yuuri's lap.  Yurio muttered to himself and leapt gracefully onto the table. He opened his mouth and the spoon clattered against the hard wood. Yuuri smiled sheepishly and reached for it.

"Thank you..."

"Shut up." Yurio responded bitterly. The cat moved to the corner of the table and lowered himself against it, facing away from Yuuri. He flicked his tail in annoyance. Pichit rolled his eyes and plopped himself onto the seat beside Yuko.

"He can be a bit of a drama queen..." He whispered behind his hand and Yuko giggled.

"Can... Can I ask you all a question? Why... are you all... you know..."

"Gray? Colorless? Pale? Like stone?" Pichit chirped as he gestured dramatically to himself and Yuko. Shy, Yuuri nodded. A heaviness seemed to sweep over them... He began to eat then Yuko licked her thumb and wiped some fallen soup off of his chin.

"Well..." She began.

"It's part of the curse." Yurio suddenly snapped, his tail flicking even faster. Wait. What?

"Curse?" Yuuri questioned. His brow furrowed as Yuko pushed a small plate of biscuits off the platter and towards him. "What curse?"

"Nevermind that now... Oh look at that, it's almost curfew!" Yuko said sweetly but her voice wavered.

"C-curfew?" Yuuri stuttered.

"Why don't you finish your soup. Pichit and I will show you to your room once you finish. Okay?" She chimed. Curse? Curfew? Yuuri was curious now... Who would curse these people? It couldn't be possible...

He continued to eat as Pichit and Yuko spoke, both trying to steer the conversation from the "curse". Yuuri wasn't listening though... If they were all like they were, then... why was there a talking cat? His mind was far too busy and fatigue was pulling his body down. After finishing his soup and munching on a few biscuits, Pichit and Yuko walked with him as they climbed many staircases.

 _Goodness this place is huge..._ Yuuri couldn't even tell where the kitchen was anymore. _You would need a map to navigate through this place..._ They stopped him in front of a door that had lines of faded gold swirling across it.

"Welcome to your new room, Yuuri!" Pichit turned a large golden handle and pushed a door open, revealing a exquisite and pristine room. In the room stood a king-sized bed with deep blue colors and intricate flowers dancing over the material. Two tall doors were sat next to it and Yuuri wondered if a closet laid behind them. He stumbled into the room and noticed a window that held a bench beneath it. A fire place sat in the farthest corner, surrounded by two elegant couches.

"Wow..." He huffed. It was the only thing he could think of to say... Yuko grinned as she grabbed his arm playfully.

"Do you like it?" She gushed.

"I mean... sure... it's just... really big." Pichit chuckled in response.

"Well, of course it is! And look at your bed! It's bigger than mine!" He threw himself onto the plush bed, causing a cloud of dust to fly into the air. "Uh... well we weren't expecting any visitors." He coughed. "Don't worry though! I will have it cleaned by the time you finish your bath. Now we need to get you out of those clothes. They're utterly filthy". A blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks and he glanced down at his clothes, embarrassed... He _was_ a bit dirty. Yuko pointed towards the door.

"The bathroom is right across the hall. I'll leave you some clothes outside the door." She glanced nervously at a grandfather clock that was beside the window. Yuuri couldn't help but notice the sudden stress that appeared on her small face. A smile suddenly covered the alarm as she pushed him towards the bathroom. "Quickly now! You need your rest."

The bathroom was just as glorious as his new room... It included a big bathtub, a billion towels, and even more paintings on the ceiling. Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose as he shuffled towards the tub then turned the switch. Hot water ran from the spout and he slid to the floor, hugging his knees. Was this his new life now? The room, the food, this bathroom...? He had never set foot in such a place...

Yuuri slowly began to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt then moving down his body. He eased himself into the hot water and brought his knees to his chest once more. His mind was racing. It all felt like a dream... And a curse? What did Yurio mean when he mentioned the curse? After bathing, he found clothes in front of the door as Yuko had promised. He slipped on the softest nightshirt he had ever worn and made his way to his room, noticing the hallways were slightly darker than earlier. And of course, the sheets on his new bed had been changed like Pichit said. After climbing into bed (which was the comfiest bed ever) and removing his glasses, he stared out the window and at the moon. Was Mari staring at the moon? Were his parents worried? What if he never saw them again?

 _I hope they're alright..._ His heart leapt from worry at the thought of his sister and parents. Before he realized it, he was crying, but Yuuri consciously scolded himself.

 _Stop crying. It'll be fine. You'll see them again..._ He had to. He didn't belong here. He needed to get out. He promised himself he would and began to plan his escape as the clock chimed midnight.

Yuuri's eyelids drooped as the soft chimes sang. Before Yuuri slipped into sleep, those vibrant blue eyes flashed across his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled from the feedback I've received! Thank you so much! Viktor Nikiforov will be making his appearance very soon! Enjoy!


	4. A Rose And A Chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to see some Victor Nikiforov action is this chapter, ya'll...

Yuuri woke with a start as something wet and slimy slid up his face. Hot breaths were blowing in his face and he rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Mm... what..." His blurry gaze met two large black, glassy eyes and he froze. A large chestnut poodle hovered over his chest, panting. He reached for his glasses that sat beside his pillow and placed them on his nose. But as the dog licked his face again he couldn't help but laugh at the tickling feeling. "Um, hello..." He yawned. The dog lowered itself and wagged it's tail, barking loudly. Yuuri chuckled and scratched the animal behind its ears, a tired smile forming on his lips. He had loved dogs ever since he could remember. It had been an especially memorable day when his family had surprised him on his eighth birthday with a poodle similar to the one that was now sitting on his chest.

 "Where did you come from, huh?" He slowly sat up and gazed around the dark room...

 _Oh, right..._ He had momentarily forgotten where he was. The dog suddenly bounded off the bed and ran across the hard floor, the sound of it's nails scratching against the wood and filling the bedroom. Yuuri smiled as he watch a fluffy silhouette spin in circles, chasing it's tail. He pushed the heavy bed sheets aside and climbed out of the bed, cold air biting at his skin. Kneeling down, he held out his hand then ran it over the dogs fur. "Who do you belong to?" He questioned as the dog stuck out its tongue, drool slipping to the floor. Suddenly, it turned and ran out of the bedroom, it's barks echoing throughout the castle. Yuuri blinked as he was left alone with the faint ticking of the grandfather clock and the whirling sound of wind and snow that danced outside. He glanced over his shoulder at the empty bed that he had just been sleeping in. He _could_ go back to sleep... but curiosity tugged at his stomach like a ball and chain. Who did that dog belong to? What else lies inside the castle? And what was this thing about a curse? After dressing himself in some of the spare clothes Yuko had left him, Yuuri quietly tip-toed out of his bedroom and looked down the long hallway. The mysterious dog seemed to have disappeared...

A faint bark echoed to his left and Yuuri began to follow it. As he walked, the hallway eventually grew into a large room with a somewhat familiar staircase in the middle. "Right, so I think... the kitchen is that way." He looked to his right. "And the dungeon was... that way?" He muttered to himself as he looked to his left. Yuuri glanced up at the large vaulted ceilings, the paintings barely visible in the night time darkness. The castle seemed so dark and still at night; as if it was asleep itself. Yuuri began to make his way up the marble staircase and dragged his hand up the smooth railing. The staircase ended in a split, two separate flights of stairs leading in opposite directions. One leading to a dimly lit corridor while the other ended at a large, red door which was slightly ajar. Yuuri glanced between the two as he pondered which way to go...

He took a step to the right, moving towards the lit corridor, but stopped when a bark sounded from behind the peculiar door. Yuuri glanced at the lit corridor in front of him once more then turned towards the door...

"Don't even think about going up there." A voice chided. Yuuri jumped and a his hand flew to his chest as he shrieked. He spun around and sighed when he saw Yurio sitting on the edge of the railing, flicking his tail.

"Y-You scared me." _Where the hell did he come from?_   He repositioned his now crooked glasses on his nose, nervously.

"Don't go up there." The cat snarled, ignoring Yuuri's panicked tone. Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced up at the door, ignoring his pounding heart.

"Why? What's up there...?" He had a strange longing to go explore behind the door.

"None of your business, pig." Yuuri's gaze snapped back to the cat in front of him as frustration burned in his throat. What was this guys (or cat's) problem? Why were there so many secrets? A curfew? A curse? What was happening and why was he stuck here when he should be home? He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So... you're telling me... that can go up-HERE?" He teased as he took a step up towards the mysterious door. Yurio stood on two hind legs and hissed.

"Don't you dare. I'll-"

"You'll what? Cough up a fur-ball and throw it at me?" _He really underestimates me..._ Yuuri turned and climbed the stairs as Yurio suddenly pounced at his ankles.

"Listen, you fat pig. We don't go up there."

"Who's gonna stop me? You, a cat?"  He countered and stepped over the small animal, slipping past the door. He closed it behind him to silence the insults and violent curses Yurio was shouting then smirked as he heard small claws scratching against the wood. He lifted his head and stared at the candle-lit room before him. Large breathtaking portraits hung across the walls and random pieces of paper with ink scribbled all over them were scattered across the dusty floor. Piles of books towered throughout the room looking as if they were going to fall. Amidst all the clutter, was a large canopy bed that was empty and unkempt. A fire crackled in a fireplace that stood to the left and a desk surrounded by bookshelves sat beyond it in a secluded corner. Yuuri took a few hesitant steps, but faltered as an uneasy feeling crept from his spine to his toes. He clenched his fists and swallowed, pushing his anxiety away and walked forward. The room was quite disheveled compared to everything else that Yuuri had seen in the castle so far... Cob-webs filled the corners of the room and layers of dust covered the furniture. A sudden breeze made two large violet curtains stir on the opposite side of the room, catching Yuuri's attention. He shuffled silently towards the curtains and pushed past them, meeting a soft, blue glowing light. The radiating embers of the fire faded away as the curtains closed behind Yuuri, encapsulating him in a dark yet illuminated room.

In front of him stood a small table with a single, blue rose on top of it. Fallen, shriveled petals laid around it and Yuuri eyed it curiously. The light that floated around it seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. He lingered but pushed himself towards the glimmering rose. Each petal was a different and unique shade of blue. The rose oozed a mysterious beauty...

 A strange need to touch the flower filled Yuuri's mind as he leaned towards it, his hand outstretched. A gentle wind entered through a cracked window that laid behind the table and ruffled Yuuri's hair. His eyes flicked to the bright moon as his hand paused. A strange wonder grew in the back of his mind as the glowing light of the rose reflected in his brown eyes... He licked his lips and began to reach for the flower once more.

A pale hand gripped his wrist and he froze, lifting his head to two haunting, blue eyes. Terror tightened his chest as he opened and closed his mouth, struggling to speak.

"What are you doing here?" The beautiful man said, his voice deathly quiet.

"I... I was just-"

"You're not supposed to be in here." He snapped and took a step, pushing Yuuri back. Yuuri's heartbeat thundered in his ears.

"I-I'm sorry... I saw followed a dog and saw the rose and-" This made the taller man to whirl around, worry sketched across his face. He circled the flower quickly, his gaze intense and searching.

"What did you do to it?" His voice was so cold and harsh...

"N-Nothing." The younger man stuttered.

"You're lying." Yuuri backed away as he held up his hands, exposing his palms in surrender. 

"I didn't do anything. I-I swear..." The silver-haired man seized Yuuri's hands roughly and pushed him past the curtains.

"Get out." He whispered, his voice thick with a Russian accent. Yuuri tripped over his feet, his mind spinning.

"I'm really sorry-"

"GET OUT!" Yuuri was shoved forcefully to the floor as the bright fire suddenly blew out, darkening the room immensely. He pushed himself up on his elbows and hurried to stand. To run. To escape. A dark figure loomed over him. "Get out! Do you know what you could have done!? GET OUT!" He shouted. Yuuri managed to stand and began to run, tripping into pieces of furniture and coughing on dust as the man continued to yell. Yuuri burst through the door and raced down the stairs then quickly stopped, panting.

"Oy, where are you going!?" Yurio questioned bitterly as Yuuri ran by.

"I'm getting out!" Yuuri snapped at the cat. His thoughts barreled through his head as he looked in each direction. This was his chance to escape. He huffed, determined and anxious, then took off down some random hallway. Two shouting voices called after Yuuri, but they melted away when he turned a corner and ran into someone with a loud and painful _"Oomf"._ He met Pichit's stare as he leaned down with his palms on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"P-Pichit." He puffed. "Pichit, I didn't... I need your help. I have to get out of here. You have to-" His voice faded as he realized that Pichit wasn't moving or speaking. At all. He was like a stone... "Pichit?" He reached out to touch his friends arm then gasped when his fingertips met stone. He WAS stone... How had Pichit turned into stone. Yuuri's mouth dropped open as he staggered back.

 _He's... He's stone... He turned into stone..._ Yuuri's eyes snapped over his shoulder as shouting voices and barking became evident again. He turned towards Pichit or whatever he was then began to run as fast as he could. _Run. Breathe... Run..._ There was something wrong with this place and Yuuri didn't want to stick around to find out what it was... He dashed through the endless hallways as memories of the glowing rose and those eyes kept flashing through his mind. Hope made Yuuri's chest flutter when he came upon a familiar door. It was the one he had came through when he first entered the castle to find Mari. Without any hesitation, he burst through the door and into the winter air. Yuuri  raced through the grounds of the castle and bounded into what looked like a dying and frozen garden. An entrance to a tall maze stood at the end of the bare garden.

 _Wait... How do I get out of here?"_ He panted as barking and shouting neared. Yuuri turned and charged forward into the maze, turning right and left every now and then. Voices and barking faded into the wind as he ran. His footsteps halted when he spotted an exit to the maze, a large frozen lake lying beyond it. He turned towards the castle which now stood in the distance. He was away from the castle, but he had to get off the estate. Had to get as far away as possible. His red and cold ears perked up as an idea popped into his mind. The lake...

He skated on the lake at home... He could get across the lake without skates, right? Snowflakes were dancing in perfect synchronization, thudding against the grounds around him. Yuuri ignored the numbing feeling that was spreading throughout his body. He stepped onto the frozen lake, ice crackling beneath his feet. Yuuri took one last look of the castle then charged across the lake. He smiled a bit to himself as a bank and tall trees came into view... Once he reached the bank, he could keep running and he'd be free.

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted as his the ice underneath crackled...

_Just keep running. Almost there..._

He continued to run, ignoring the ominous rumbling the ice was creating. All at once, his happiness and hope were replaced with terror as the ice gave way. Yuuri collapsed into bone-chilling water with a cry. He reached for something to grab and pull himself out, but his desperate, flailing hands met nothing. His clothes grew heavy with water and exhaustion quickly consumed his body as he attempted to fight his way out of the water. Water splashed into his mouth and he coughed as he slowly slipped underneath the surface, losing his glasses in the process. Yuuri reached his hand upwards to swim as he held his breath, feeling numb inside and out. He heard nothing but the rapid beating of his heart and was now alone in freezing darkness... The corners of his vision blurred while his lungs burned like a wildfire. He wanted to scream for help. He wanted to cry. Oddly enough, he wanted to laugh as well because he'd never though he'd die this way...

 _Mari... Mother..._ He thought as darkness threatened it's way in.

Yuuri, now fatigued and weak sunk into the icy and murky shadows while his eye-lids drooped A flash of silver was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him...

\--------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Yuuri!" A voice shouted, distant. Everything was black and cold... Suddenly he gasped for air, his breath ragged and wheezing. He coughed up water and moaned weakly.

So cold... He thought.

"Just stay with me." The voice was so gentle and calming... Yuuri felt two strong arms underneath his shoulders and knees as he was lifted into the air.

Cold... was the only thing he could think as he shook.

"I know. I know, it's going to be okay. Just stay awake, Yuuri." Yuuri couldn't tell if he was saying what he was thinking or if whoever was carrying him could read his mind. He didn't care though... He was too tired to care. Yuuri's head fell against something firm and moving as he shivered violently. Was he moving... or flying? What happened? "Sshh... don't try to speak. Just breathe and stay awake" Whoever was talking to him had a firm tone to their voice, but a caring one as well. Everything seemed out of place and dark. Suddenly, the sound of wind was silenced and the cold air disappeared. The only thing Yuuri heard was quick breaths and rushing footsteps. Yuuri groggily assumed he had fallen asleep because out of no where, he was placed into a soft bed.

"Let's get these wet clothes off..." Someone murmured. Two gentle hands slipped underneath his shirt and up his frozen torso. Confusion stirred within Yuuri's head as his shirt was lifted over his head. Soon his clothes were removed and he was exposed, but he felt something heavy and warm wrap around him. Everything he heard sounded like it was miles away as though he was in a dream... Fingertips brushed through his hair and he leaned into the touch, half-asleep. "Sleep, Yuuri... you're safe now..." Yuuri relaxed into the soft pillows as heat slowly pried its way up his skin, sleep draping over his body like a heavy blanket. Fingertips continued to stroke his damp hair evenly as the sound of a fire softly crackled in the distance...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted the rose to have an alluring effect, ya know? Like it's hard to resist the power of it... I dunno. Bleh writing. Again, thank you for all the feedback and there is more to come very soon. :)


	5. New Beginnings and Exchanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally some Victor time! So sorry for the wait though... bleh. Writers block and school. ANYWAYS thank you! I saw that The Cold Beauty had 100 Kudos and I screamed then dropped my phone. So, thank you to all of you for making my day. :)

"I still say Victor should have left him to drown.."

"Yurio!"

"What!?"

"You're being quite rude and keep your voice down. You might wake him up."

"So? I don't care..."

The sound of hushed arguing pulled Yuuri from his heavy sleep.

He blinked then opened his eyes, meeting Pichit's nervous stare and Yurio's angry grimace. He lifted his hand to his clammy forehead, the motion being more difficult than he remembered. The light of day shone throughout the room, causing Yuuri to squint.

'What... Where...?" He croaked, his eyes widening at the sound of his hoarse voice and the heaviness in his chest. Relief spread across Pichit's face as he stepped closer to the bed that Yuuri was curled up in.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay. How are you feeling, Yuuri?" Pichit reached out, but Yuuri abruptly shot up then threw himself backwards, desperately trying to avoid the man's touch. His head met a solid, wooden headboard behind him with a loud knock and he groaned. "Yuuri. Just relax... Try not to move to much."

"Where am I? What happened!?" Confusion and fear swam through Yuuri's head. Pichit had been stone the last time he saw him. Solid stone. Why was he.. how was he normal? Pichit's mouth moved quickly and Yurio shouted something, but whatever they said, Yuuri didn't hear it. All his focus was on running as he scrambled to escape the sheets that trapped him. Cold air kissed his bare torso as he threw off the heavy blankets, sending shivers throughout his body. Yuuri stopped when the realization hit that his shirt was missing. And his pants... and his... "Where are my clothes!?" He shouted, panicked.

"Drying. Now listen, Yuuri... you really need to relax-" A nervous chuckle bubbled out Pichit's lips as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"You were stone." Yuuri interrupted. He flattened himself against the headboard and stared as Pichit's shoulders slumped heavily. The familiar smiley and cheerful Pichit suddenly disappeared, replaced with a grim and unknown person.

"Yes. Yes, I was... stone. I am sorry that you had to see me like that. Now, please. You really need to rest..." Picht's brow furrowed in concern as Yuuri shook his head quickly. Resting was the last thing Yuuri wanted to do right now. He wanted answers.

 "H-How?"

"It's not easy to explain. You wouldn't believe--" Pichit's eyes dropped to the floor as his hands clenched. "You wouldn't understand." Anger flared throughout Yuuri. He was tired of not knowing. Not knowing why he everyone seemed colorless and turned into stone. Tired of being trapped in this messed up castle. Tired of having everyone tip-toe around him...

"Try me." Yuuri snapped, his voice deathly serious. Pichit ran his gray fingers through his colorless hair then tilted his head towards the tall ceiling, resting his hand on his neck.

"It's our curse... Yuuri. When midnight strikes, we turn to stone. When the sun rises?" He dropped his hand into his lap and stared at it. "Well, we turn back into humans. Every night.

"H-How... I-" Pichit was right... He didn't understand. It sounded like magic and Yurri had never encountered it. Apparently magic had been banned from St. Petersburg and neighboring towns and the closest Yuuri ever got to magic were the stories his sister had told him.

"Years ago... we used to be normal... Yuko, Chris, Me, Yurio, and everyone else in the castle." We were celebrating the masters birthday one night and an enchantress came into the castle. Let's just say, she wasn't treated very well as a guest and placed a curse on everyone." Pichit laughed strangely, bitterness and disappointment mixed within it. Regret also ran heavily in his voice as well.  "Then we vanished from the world. Erased from all of our friends and family's memories. Forgotten by those who lived outside the castle..." Sadness danced through Pichit's features. Yuuri slightly loosened himself against the headboard, listening intently. The Pichit in front of him now wasn't the one he met earlier. He didn't even know it was possible for Pichit to look so broken and tired...

"Can... Can you ever be-?"

"Normal? Pichit interrupted, a sad smile pulling on his lips as he sat next down to Yuuri, but far enough away as though not to frighten him. Yuuri's jaw snapped shut as he nodded."You really should rest, Yuuri..."

"I want answers." Yuuri retorted defensively, ignoring Pichit's attempt to change the subject. A blush crept up his chest and up his ears. "A-And my clothes. Please."

"Well, like I said, your clothes are drying. Sorry, but after falling into a frozen lake in the middle of winter, we needed to get you warm." Yuuri blinked. He had thought it was a dream. All he remembered was body-numbing darkness then two arms holding him.

"Oh... thank you for saving me then." His fingers tightened around the silk sheets and he tugged them closer to his chest.

"Don't thank me for that. Thank, Victor." _Victor..._ Yurio had mentioned that name before.

"Who is Victor?"

"The... MASTER" Yurio snorted loudly as he examined his paw then licked it. "He's chased your pathetic ass outside the castle then brought it back. I was just saying he should have left you to drown" He said simply, smirking. Yuuri's jaw tensed at the insult from embarrassment and anger. Curiosity pulsed through his veins. He now had a name to match with the blue eyes...

"Yurio." Pichit reprimanded, flicking one of the cats furry ears.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DO THAT!" Yurio screeched and swatting his claws, his Russian accent thicker than ever. Yuuri turned his attention to the window and the snow that was whirling outside... Whoever this Victor was, he had saved him. But he had also imprisoned him and his sister over something as simple as an apple. Why hadn't he just let Yuuri drown?

"Yuuri..." A hand wrapped around his bare shoulder. Yuuri jumped at the contact, his thoughts suddenly interrupted. "Are you feeling alright?" To be honest, Yuuri was quite tired...

"Why did he save me?" He blurted, unable to control his curiosity and ignoring the constant fatigue that was pulling at him. A softness covered Pichi'ts face as he shrugged.

"The master isn't as terrible as he appears, Yuuri. In fact, he has asked to have lunch with you when you are feeling better... but only if you're okay with it." Anxiety pinched Yuuri's spine as he remembered the previous night and the rose. He would never admit it, but he had been terrified of the anger the master had shown. Especially over a rose. Yuuri took a deep breath and pushed his fear down, determination replacing it. He had questions and now was his chance to get answers.

"Yes." He winced at how quickly he had said it. "I mean... I feel fine. I-I am really hungry." Pichit pulled back with a doubtful glance. Even Yurio stopped cursing to stare at the Japanese man with an incredulous look.

"Alright well... if you're honestly feeling okay..." Pichit stood. his face locked in a scrutinizing gaze. 

"I do have one condition though" Yuuri raised an eyebrow, causing Pichit to frown and Yurio to roll his eyes. "... I can have my clothes back."

\------------------------------------------

Yuko licked her fingertips then ran them through Yuuri's hair for the tenth time as they walked throughout the castle. Chris was chattering excitedly and despite Pichit's worry for Yuuri, he had soon joined in with the anticipation.

"He's honestly very nice."

"Yes, very."

"Don't be afraid."

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Maybe you should have stayed in bed longer."

All their voices flooded together rapidly as Yuuri stumbled down a hallway, surrounded by the excited and colorless crowd. Yurio followed, mumbling bitterly in Russian and occasionally rolling his eyes. Yuuri wasn't feeling in top shape, but he wanted answers. Wanted to face the man who is trapping him here.

"Maybe we should have dressed him in something nicer... Don't look so scared, Yuuri. SMILE!" Yuko nagged. She reached nervously to fiddle with Yuuri's hair but he kindly stepped away. He backed into a firm chest and a hand moved lazily from the base of his spine to his neck.

"Mm... I think he looks vwonderful." Chris drawled as he leaned down, his breath heavy on Yuuri's ear. Yuuri prayed that no one could see the redness of his ears... 

"Uh... thank you?" He squeaked. They continued to walk (Chris noticeably walking closely behind Yuuri) then stopped by the familiar door that led to the dining room. Yuuri consciously patted himself on the back. He was proud of how he was beginning to feel slightly accustomed to the layout of the castle.

"Well, we should let you go by yourself now. " Yuko reached for his hair once more then froze, dropping her hand to his shoulder and smiling sweetly. Warmth spread across his face... He really did appreciate Yuko's coddling. It could be annoying, but at times it reminded him of his sister. He grunted awkwardly as Chris patted his lower back in assurance, feeling his blush traveling to his toes. Yuuri reached for the large brass handle then peered over his shoulder. Yuko squealed quietly and squeezed her hands tightly together. Pichit lifted his two thumbs and grinned while Chris winked.

Taking a deep breath,he peeked into the room. Yuuri shuffled in and closed the door behind him, meeting a large empty table. However, it wasn't unoccupied. The brown poodle was lounging in the chair at the opposite end of the table, drooling and panting loudly. Yuuri stood there, motionless and staring at the dog, uncertain of what to do. The dog barked and placed it's paw on the table. Yuuri grinned and took a seat, opposite of the poodle.

"So, are you my lunch date for today?" He folded his hands on the table, as if to mimic the dog, who seemed to be smiling. The poodle woofed and Yuuri puffed out a chuckle then ran his fingers through his black messy hair. "You're very friendly..."

A woof echoed throughout the room, followed by a loud bang. Two doors behind the seated dog swung open and a tall, slender man strutted in. Blue eyes glistened as the man studied his guest. Yuuri's heart stopped as he stared, motionless and speechless. The fuzzy poodle hopped of the chair and the man sat, a coy smile on his face. Yuuri was suddenly conscious of his appearance and how messy he must have looked. Compared to the man in front of him, Yuuri was practically wearing rags. He wore a black pants and a magenta coat. Black buttons and golden tassels hung off the front, shining and reflecting the light around them. His shirt dipped dangerously low. It was distracting. Yuuri opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find words.

"I see you met Makkachin..." His Russian accent was warm and smooth. Yuuri's stare snapped to the panting dog then back to what seemed to be his owner. "I'm Victor. Victor Nikiforov." His demeanor oozed arrogance. Yuuri remembered the anger that was stirring in his stomach and his dumbfounded expression transformed into a glare.

"Yes. You're the one who's keeping me here." Yuuri attempted to keep his voice even but firm. Amusement filled Victor's eyes as he nodded and shrugged.

"Guilty as charged..." Yuuri wanted to slap the smirk off his beautiful face. A cold huff escaped his chest as he folded his arms and leaned backing, not daring to look away.

"So. You wanted to have lunch with me." He recalled bitterly. Victor stroked Makkachin's head, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's.

"That I did. You must be hungry after all that's happened. Here--" He waved his hand out in front of him, mumbling something in Russian, the table was suddenly piled with steaming food. Yuuri awed at the sight in front of him; he had never seen such a quantity of food (and that's saying something since he worked in a bakery) Victor snatched a few dark grapes from a near-by, fruit-filled bowl then smirked as he threw one into his mouth. Yuuri's hatred burned, but also anxiety lingered. He had just seen magic. MAGIC. Sure, he's seen people turn into stone and look as though the color has been drained from them. But he's never been around someone who has magic. He gripped the arms of the chair he sat in, breathing in deeply. Makkachin licked Victor's hand then stood on his legs, slipped a piece of turkey off the table, then scampered out of the room. Victor seemed to notice Yuuri's discomfort and frowned like a child. "Aren't you going to eat?"

For the first time, Yuuri turned his eyes from Victor. "I'm not hungry." He snapped.

"Not hungry?" Victor smiled and he pointed his finger into the air. "You really should eat, Yuuri."

"I said I'm NOT hungry." Yuuri could feel Victor's gaze and continued to eye a loaf of bread that sat to his right. He ignored the hunger that clawed at him.

"Yuuri..." The soft and gentle tone of Victor's voice caught Yuuri's attention. Victor rested his chin on is palm, a kind grin on his face. Was the worry in his eyes? "I understand your anger--"

"I don't-" Yuuri began, but Victor held up his hand.

"I understand your anger and your unwillingness to dine with me. In fact, I was astonished that you had actually agreed to have lunch with me. But..." He licked his pale lips and continued. "I also understand that you just went through a great ordeal by falling in the lake. So, why don't you eat... I know you will feel much better once you do."

"I feel fine." Yuuri muttered through clenched teeth then cringed when his stomach betrayed him with a growl. He was feeling a but under the weather. He couldn't seem to warm up and a soreness had been throbbing in the back of throat most of the morning. He hoped to God himself that he wasn't getting sick. Victor smiled as if to say "I win.". He opened his mouth to speak and Yuuri expected him to say something snotty. But instead...

"You are something, Yuuri..." He threw another grape into the air and caught it, then winked at the Japanese man in front of him. Yuuri bitterly took a bite of bread and sighed, irritated. Silence filled the room as Victor ate and Yuuri stubbornly nibbled on a piece of cheddar cheese. Victor raised an eyebrow and pointed his fork towards Yuuri. "You're upset with me."

"No, really?" Yuuri retorted sarcastically and scowled.

"Tell me why." Victor said as he tilted his head with a cool smiled plastered to his face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm stuck here. Maybe because I have no idea what the hell is happening." Yuuri knew he sounded like a whiny child, but he didn't care anymore. He took in a deep breath and slammed his hand on the table, pushing himself to his feet. Victor pursed his lips, looking bored. "Maybe because I almost died. Maybe, MAYBE it's because I fell into a damn lake when I could have been at home. AWAY from HERE!"

"...You wouldn't have almost died if you hadn't attempted to run away." Victor replied sadistically.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't frightened me I may have NOT run away."

"Well, you shouldn't have been in my room."

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Yuuri shouted. Victor's jaw snapped shut and he dipped his head, his lips suddenly tight.

"I supposed you're right..." He looked back at Yuuri, but differently this time. Not arrogant. Not amused. Not angry... just. real. Almost vulnerable. Yuuri slowly sat and tried ignore the shiver that shot up his spine. "I'm sorry that I frightened you, Yuuri. I want you to know that it was not my intention." His words held a sincere apology and a bit of Yuuri's anger subsided. He liked this side of Victor a lot more than the one he met last night.

"You could have just said that instead of acting the way you did." Yuuri murmured as he nervously rubbed his wrist. Victor smiled gently and folded his hands

"Yes. I haven't treated you very nicely since you have arrived. And for that I apologize." Victor sighed heavily and fiddled with a button on his pink coat. "So, I understand you know about the curse." He eyed Yuuri. who just shrugged and continued to nibble on the cheese.

"I know that everyone turns into stone at night. And I noticed the lack of color, like they're gargoyles."

"Ah. Yes, it's kind of hard not to. And I thought you might found out." He said, his voiced hushed but filled with humour. Yuuri lifted his eyes to Victor's hesitantly and swallowed quickly.

"How long am I supposed to stay here?" The idea of returning home seemed so wonderful right now...

"Forever." And Yuuri's hope flew out the window as his shoulders sagged. But at least he was getting some answers.

"What was that blue rose in your room?"

"It was gift." Victor spit as he fixed his hair. Yuuri could sense the sarcasm in Victor's voice.

"S-So you... have magic?" Yuuri noticed Victor tense. "I-I thought that magic was just a myth. I mean... I've been told it's real and that it's-"

"Hated? Disgraced? Yes, I know." Victor snapped loudly, causing Yuuri to flinch. "And as you can see..." He flicked his wrist towards Yuuri and the food and tableware disappeared. "It's not a myth..." He said sadly as he bowed his head.

"Have you always lived with magic?" Yuuri questioned as he leaned towards Victor who was inspecting his fingernails silently. He didn't answer... Maybe if Yuuri wanted to find out about this castle and the mysterious master, he would have to start off slow. And if he wanted to understand the man in front of him, he would need to be patient. So, instead of pushing the magic or curse subject any further, he simply said... "I used to have a dog. Just like yours... His name was Vicchan." Yuuri smiled at his lap, remembering his childhood bestfriend..."

"Well... you're free to spend as much time with Makkachin as you want. He needs more interaction with someone other than me once in a while." Victor's temper seemed to cool as he spoke about his dog. He lifted his head to Yuuri and smirked. "Yuuri... Do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest." Yuuri snorted without any hesitation causing Victor to chuckle. His laugh sounded like music to Yuuri...

"Ah. I thought so. However, if you're feeling well enough, I would like to give you a personal tour of my castle." Everything was telling Yuuri to say no and to go back to his room then resume his plan to escape. But something else kept tugging at him. Was it curiosity? He didn't know... Yuuri shoved his anxiety to the back of his mind and eyed the silver-haired and beautiful man in front of him then nodded. He had so many questions and even though it wasn't a lot, Victor had given him at least SOME answers. Mustering up courage and suppressing his eagerness for answers, Yuuri followed Victor out of the dining room...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH I hoped you liked it. Ugh writing is so difficult sometimes though. I just love this fandom, btw. The positivity and wonderful words I have received have been so endearing. Thank you SO much for your patience and support, ya'll! Until next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri on Ice!! and Beauty and the Beast, so I thought I would mash them together. Hope it's good so far. I have some more chapters in store. :) Trying to keep it as close as possible to the Beauty and the Beast story, but I made some alterations. xD Enjoy!


End file.
